The Greatest Time Of Year
by VintageChanelBaby
Summary: Just a fluffy Christmas one shot, established SQ. Emma helps Regina decorate the house but gets distracted by the mistletoe.


Emma watched closely as Regina placed the finishing touches to the decorations in their living room. She had done a spectacular job, not that Emma had any doubt whatsoever that she would make their house look any less than pristine. Regina had a way of making anything she touched looked perfect, it was a trait that the blonde was slightly envious of. "Hey, Gina. Could you come over here for a second?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Is everything okay? Has something fallen down already?" Regina asked looking over her shoulder with a slight look of concern in her eyes. She would never admit it to anybody but Christmas stressed her out a little and nothing about it stressed her out more than having to decorate the house.

"No. I just need your help with something." The blonde replied and kept her hand tightly behind her back and out of Regina's sight. "It's important." Emma added as she noticed Regina still hovering beside a box of tinsel assessing whether she needed to add more red tinsel to the room to balance out the gold.

Regina furrowed her brow in confusion, as far as she could see Emma was just standing in the middle of their living room, what could she possibly need her help with? Nonetheless Regina walked over to her girlfriend, a smile forming on her lips as she saw Emma staring back at her with bright eyes and a mischievous grin. "What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously now standing just inches away from her.

"Hm, nothing. I just need you to help me find somewhere to hang this." Emma gleamed as she pulled out the mistletoe that she was hiding behind her back and dangled it in the air between the both of them. "And since we're underneath it, you have to kiss me."

Regina chuckled and shook her head; she had walked straight into Emma's trap. "I should've known you would have stolen the mistletoe." Regina placed her hand on Emma's hip and pulled the two of them together crashing her lips into Emma's before the woman had a chance to respond.

"So worth it." Emma hummed a few seconds after their kiss, if Emma had her way she would be kissing Regina for hours on end. "Where did you want to hang this anyway? I was thinking just above your head so I get to kiss you wherever you go."

"You're an idiot, have I ever told you that?" Regina laughed and slipped her hand gently into Emma's free one before scanning the room to look for the perfect place to hang the mistletoe.

"All the time." Emma shrugged and followed Regina's sweeping gaze admiring how magical the room looked instead of looking for a place to put the plant.

Regina walked over to the doorway with Emma in tow, there really was little space left in the room other than above the doorframe so it made sense that it was to be hung there. "We could put it here?"

Emma looked at the empty space in front of them and nodded her head in agreement. "Good idea. Here." The blonde held out the mistletoe once again, raising it above their heads instead of simply handing it over to Regina. "Oh no, we're standing under it again. You know what that means." Emma smiled cheekily at the brunette before pouting her lips together.

"You're lucky that I like kissing you." Regina supressed another laugh as she looked at Emma's already outstretched lips and then met them with her own. This kiss a lot softer than their last one.

Emma smiled triumphantly, who knew she would be so good at getting Regina under the mistletoe? She pulled the plant away from the brunette before she could grasp it remembering that she was the taller one out of the two of them and it would be easier for her to place it on the doorframe. "I got this, Gina." She said with a determined look on her face. She wrapped the mistletoe in some ribbon and popped a pin through it before standing on her tiptoes and pinning it onto the door frame. "Voila!"

"That looks great, dear." Regina smiled as she admired it. "Shall we start on decorating the hallway?" Regina asked almost rhetorically and walked into the next room giving Emma's hand a small tug of enthusiasm.

"Okay but then we're doing the bedroom." Emma groaned quietly, the bedroom was really the only room that she was excited about decorating. "Regina, wait!" Emma motioned her eyes upwards as she stood on one side of the doorway and Regina stood on the other, the mistletoe hanging perfectly centric between them. This time it was Emma who leant in first for the kiss and entangled their lips together into a warm loving embrace.

Regina pulled away from her girlfriend slowly and licked her lips still tasting Emma on them. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde's antics, decorating the house with Emma was definitely a lot more fun than decorating it by herself. "You do know that we don't have to stand under the mistletoe every time that you want to kiss me, don't you?"


End file.
